Emotion Sickness: The Writers Cut
by Gster
Summary: I just saw Emotion Sickness and decided to add something to the end, hope you like.


**Notes:** I just saw Emotion sickness and I decided I had to do this. Also to all my devoted fans (if I have any and if you're reading this) don't worry bout any other stories as they are being worked on as well but I needed a break so here is a Kim Possible fluffy one shot.

**Emotion Sickness the Writers cut**

"So I'm guessing that all that crushing was the mood thingy then?" Ron asked. He asked not because he wanted to know but more because he needed to know. The kiss they shared had relit some old feelings and though neither answer would make him feel comfortable he knew he needed an answer before he could make a decision on how to respond to that kiss and everything that went on today.

Kim smiled and said "not all of it, there's still fireworks" she was looking at him in a way she never thought she would. He never looked ugly in her eyes but today he seemed hot and even now the chip was gone he still seemed different. Plus that kiss was still playing on her mind and lips. She always wondered if Ron would ever be a good kisser but she always assumed she would ask a girl he was going out with not find out her self. In a way she was glad she did because he was a lot better than anyone else she had kissed. She was leading it mostly put for a response she couldn't have hoped for better. _'What are you thinking?' _a voice inside Kim's head screamed _'Are you trying to ruin your friendship with Ron?'_ Kim thought on this thought, would it ruin her friendship with him? What if he didn't like her back? What if they got together but it never worked out and they couldn't stand even being next to each other? All these thoughts circled in her head but they left in an instant when she saw the happiness in Ron's face when he asked his next question.

"Really?" he said as if he was dreaming. She said their was still fireworks. She did like me more than as a friend. That kiss did mean something. He had always had some feelings beyond friendship but because he didn't want to put their amazing friendship on the line he never acted on them and up until today he thought he was over her. But after all the flirting and the kiss he was sure it was ok and yeah he broke up with her but that's because he was scared now all he felt was a glow. He followed Kim's gaze up to the actual fireworks and wondered if she was joking. _'I hope not' _he thought as he watched.

Kim watched the fireworks then watched Ron and realised what she had been missing all this time. He was always there for her, no matter what. Saved her a few time and even when he didn't he was still there trying to. He was there when she needed a friend but now she realised he was there to be more than that for some time now and this was one of those times. His gaze came down to meet hers and it almost made her blush but she knew what to do. She leaned in and closed her eyes. She had seen him do the same just before she shut her eyes and then she felt their lips meet. If felt so right. First they just sat on each other enjoying the warm feeling they got from each others lips then she parted her mouth slightly. Ron needed no more than that to slowly slide a part of his tongue into her mouth which was greeted by her very own and they met. At first doing nothing but then both started to explore each other. Their tongues exploring the others, and then going further into each others mouth. Their hands slide up each others body. Kim knew what she wanted to feel as she ran her hands up is back then slid them round to his chest. She gathered every detail that she could of his chest and stomach before going to his back again and sliding her hands up to his hair to bring him in closer and to keep him in close.

Ron on the other hand had no clues as to what to do but instinct (if he ever had any) kicked in and started on her hips and waist guiding her to a place he knew would make her comfortable. Then he went up he back feeling through the dress a feeling that she had no bra on. This shocked Ron but only for a second or ten and then he continued up to her neck where he cupped her neck and helped her up more into his mouth. After several minutes of each exploring the other they broke apart for air. "Wow" Ron said so stunned that that is all he could say. "That was awesome" he said then hit his head wandering why oh why he had said that.

Kim giggled at this then blushed. "That was awesome Ron" she said taking his hand "and so are you" and she kissed him softly on the cheek. Ron grinned back and then used his free hand to touch the part of his cheek she had kissed. "I tell you what Ron seeing as our date got a little out of hand how about we go back to my place to finish it off?" Kim asked with raised eyebrows then added "Because my mum and dad are taking my brothers out so it should be free all night"

Ron merely looked at Kim shocked but she just gave him a look as if to say 'yeah because I am that innocent'. "Ok KP" Ron answered with a grin and letting her lead the way "tonight you're in charge so the decision is all yours"

"Believe me Ron" she answered "it wasn't a decision it just had to be" and she lead him away for them to live, happily every after? No but they did live.

**Notes:** well that was fun to write. Hope you enjoyed it and look out on a full story from myself on Kim Possible in later dates but till then have fun reading, writing and living!


End file.
